Women outside our village will burned at the stake
by scouttroop
Summary: Shizune was sent to investigate an area known as the Land of the Burning Stake but finds herself in a situation were she is accused of being a witch that was told by the village Chief and Elders who sees all woman who are not from their village as witches, ninja or not. Will someone come and save her or she will be consume by the flames?
1. Burn Stake 1

**Burn Stake 1**

 **This a Naruto story, Shizune investigates an area called the Land of the Burning Stake but finds herself in a situation where she is accused of being witch told by the village Chief and Elders who sees all woman who are not from their home as witches, ninja or not.**

 **Disclaimers: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto not me**

Konoha Hokage Tower

Tsunade is busy doing with some paper work until she was finish with all of it. Next she started reading the Journal of Alexander F Seiei since he told her she might find something interesting and there was one that was interesting. Tsunade started reading that page.

Journal of Alexander F Seiei

Operation Witch-hunt

After Garrod Ran rise to power as our Emperor and Supreme commander of the Futuristic USA Empire and Imperial Armed Forces he later discovered trouble coming from every country in Europe. According to USA Imperial Intelligence a woman was burn to the stake after she was accused of being witch but the woman wasn't a witch at all, unfortunately for her, the accusers are too paranoid with fear to believe that. Upon this discovery Garrod sends a large number of our US Imperial Forces across every field in Europe to put an end to this and save all of the women who are being accused, Garrod said that our Imperial Forces are clear to use deadly force if the accusers refuse to listen to reason. Soon after our Imperial Forces did their job on putting an end to it Garrod announce to the world that there's no such thing as witches and the burn at the stake executions is now an outlaw and a crime. European governments kept a watchful eye on their people encase this type of executions happens again while our Empire are absent doing it for them. All the innocent women that were accused of being a witch are now living in our country were they find it safe for them to live their life's.

XXX

Operation Witch-hunt 2

Mission on Valiante Kingdom

This operation continues on the Kingdom of Valiante a land that resembles Spain during the Spanish Inquisition where we meet a woman name Anna Yuki who is now Garrod's wife and Empress. Anna said she was accused of being witch and for causing the illness of King Fernando which got him stuck to a wheel-chair which was told by a man name Mendoza who was the King's advisor, she also accused for causing an epidemic. In realty this accusation was only an excused for Mendoza's evil plans and it's just the start of it. Just as Anna was going to be burn at the stake our Imperial Forces intervene and killed Mendoza and his minions which was caused by Garrod, Kira, Yoshi, Kooper, Blackburn and Trig, then we manage to convince everyone by telling the truth of Mendoza's plans and true intention. They were forgiven and Anna became Garrod's wife and his and our Empress, we also gave a cure to King Fernando's illness and now he is back on his feet.

Garrod told us that Operation Witch-hunt will only start again if another burning to the stake execution should happen again.

End of entry

Tsunade finished reading the Journal and shuts it than puts it down on the table. She than thinks about all the trouble that the Futuristic USA Empire have been doing on saving all of those women including Anna Yuki from the accusation of being a witch.

"Must have been a lot of trouble trying to help those women and Empress Anna Yuki from being burned at the stake", Tsunade said getting up from her chair holding the Journal and leaving her office. She plans on returning the Journal to Alexander F Seiei.

XXX

To the Present time

Land of the Burning Stake

The villagers are gathered at one spot to watch a burn to the stake execution on a woman who showed up at their village. That woman was Shizune in her kimono which she always wears when she is only doing normal stuff like helping Tsunade or things only by herself, she is tied to stake ready to be burned, she is also unable to use any jutsus to save herself and for defense. The executioner than light the fire woods on fire that will consume Shizune and kill her. They didn't even asked if she had any last words before they start the fire.

"Burn in hell witch!" One random villager shouted at her.

"Burn in eternal damnation witch!" Another random village which was a woman shouted at Shizune.

"DEATH TO ALL WITCHES FROM OUTSIDE OUR VILLAGE!" All the villagers, the village Chief and the Elders shouted all together.

Shizune started coughing as the fire started to get higher and almost at her legs, Shizune felt like fainting because of the heat until it completely finishes her off and kills her.

 **End**

 **Sorry if this is short, it's because I want the part on how this all started and how Shizune got herself into this situation on the next chapter. The pairing for Shizune is undecided.**


	2. Burn Stake 2

**Burn Stake 2**

 **This next chapter shows how Shizune got into this situation from the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Hokage's office Konoha

"You wanted to see me my Lady?" Shizune said to Tsunade after being called to her office.

"Yes Shizune I did and I have a solo mission for you", Tsunade said to her while sitting at her desk with Tonton.

"Tell me Lady Tsunade", Shizune said wanting to listen.

"You will travel and investigate an area called the land of the burning stake. There were reports of dozens of woman both ninja and non-ninja alike who set foot there but never return to their villages", Tsunade briefed her.

"Yes my Lady, when should I leave?"

"You will leave now Shizune but you won't be alone an E-3 sentry AWACS will be watching you from the sky", Tsunade said to her about the AWACS who will be watching everything she does from the sky.

XXX

USA Imperial air force base EN

" _This is control tower your clear to take off_ ", they said to the E-3 sentry pilots on the runway.

"Copy that control taking off now", the pilot speeds up the E-3 on the runway lifting it off the ground into the air.

"AWACS to control tower we've cleared the runway."

" _Copy that AWACS good luck and Godspeed out_ ", the control tower said before cutting off all communications.

XXX

Shizune is already the move and she has a tracker hidden in her kimono with an audio mic for the AWACS to track and listen just encase something happens to her after she arrives since the crew of the AWACS were briefed on their mission on the land of the burning stake by Emperor Garrod Ran himself.

XXX

Flashback

The 12 crew members of the AWACS are at the briefing room as Garrod Ran enters and ready to brief them.

"Okay listen up you will keep track with Shizune from sky as she sets foot on the land of the burning stake. I assume you all heard what her mission objective there is?"

"Yes we did" the 12 crew members said to him and some nodded their heads.

"Good, Shizune already has a hidden tracker in her kimono so you can track her just encase something happens to her, any questions?" he asked and one crew member raised his hand and he tells him to answer.

"My liege what if something happens to Shizune and the tracking signal is lost after she sets foot on the land of the burning stake?"

"The tracker also has a hidden microphone for you to listen on what goes on down there. If that should happen you will warn me and Konoha after you listen to what goes on down there. Is there any more questions that needed to be answered?"

"No alright, are you all clear with your objective?"

"Yes sir", they said and at least some them only nodded their heads again.

"Good luck then and Godspeed", Garrod said to the 12 crew members getting off their seats and leaves the briefing room to their E-3 sentry.

"One last thing I want you to record everything you hear from the villagers as well", Garrod said to them and they nodded their heads and did the military salute to him.

End of flashback

XXX

The crew navigator is now getting images of the land of the burning stake from the sky, the place looks like it's been scorched by fire.

"Whoa is that what it really looks like down there?"

"Yup that's what it looks like all right, Shizune is already entering the village there now", the blue square shows the tracking signal of Shizune.

"Let's just be ready to see what happens next", the pilot at cockpit said to the rest of the crew.

"We will warn Emperor Garrod Ran and Konoha if something happens to her once we know happen next down there."

XXX

Shizune already sets foot on the village of the land of the burning stake but finds no villagers in site.

"That's strange should there be villagers here", Shizune asked herself not knowing someone is hiding behind the bushes with a dart straw.

Shizune was about to look around more until she felt something hit the left side of her neck. She pulls it out of her neck and took a quick look at then she started to feel like her all of Chakra level is starting drop to zero, next Shizune started to feel strange and faints.

'What's going on?! What's happening to me?!" Shizune thought to herself before she blacks out completely.

XXX

E-3 sentry AWACS

"Shizune's tracking signal is lost", the navigator said after the blue square disappears from the screen.

"Well at least the hidden audio mic is still working", the flight engineer said as the navigator turns up the mic for all of them to listen while they also record it and this is what they hear from the villagers with their chief and elders who just came out of their hiding places.

" _Another witch as set foot in our village and lands!? This is unacceptable, this witch will also burn at the stake just like all of the other women who previously set foot on our village and lands!"_

" _YES BURN THIS WITCH TO THE STAKE!_ "

" _BURN THIS WITCH IN HELL!_ "

"I think we finally know why all those women never came back to their villages after setting foot in the land of the burning stake", the navigator said to them with shocked eyes like the others.

"Contact Emperor Garrod Ran and Konoha, we have to warn them", the pilot ordered his co-pilot.

"Yes sir", the co-pilot began making contact with Emperor Garrod Ran and Konoha to warn them.

 **End**

 **That dart that hit Shizune has a serum that suppose render ninjas unable to use any jutsu after the serum drops their chakra to zero making them powerless. Remember that inhabitants of the land of the burning stake views all women ninja and non-ninja alike as witches.**

 **Operation: Witch-hunt is back in action**


	3. Burn Stake 3

**Burn Stake 3**

 **Next chapter is a bit of history lesson.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Alexander F Seiei's POV

 _After our E-3 Sentry AWACS gave us there message from what they learn from the Land of the burning stake we finally know what happen to all those women who set foot there and now Shizune was about to meet the same fate but not in our watch. So we were deployed to go and rescue Shizune before she burns at the stake and we have Naruto with us since his shadow clones could be useful in a fight._

End of POV

XXX

Early in Konoha

"To what the E-3 Sentry AWACS told us the villagers have some kind of serum that would render a ninja powerless and that was the reason why the woman who ninjas never return after setting foot there and accused of being witches when they are not. First lieutenant Alexander F Seiei, Ghost recon and Naruto you will go to the village and rescue Shizune from sharing the same fate like all of the previous women who set foot there and lost their lives."

"YES LADY HOKAGE!"

"One last thing Garrod Ran said you can kill those people if they refuse to listen to reason", Tsunade reminded them what Garrod Ran said to her.

"Sure we can do that just like the previous operation: witch-hunt", Alexander said to Tsunade smirking.

"We are going to rescue Shizune believe it!"

"Sometimes I just can't put up with you Naruto", Alexander said to him before Naruto turn to him.

"Come on Xander I like saying that", Naruto said laughing.

"It's your habit with all the ramen on it", Alexander said putting his helmet on and boarding their transport which is D77-TC Pelican dropship.

"The D77-TC Pelican dropship, we first used it during the mission on Valiante kingdom", Alexander said about the first usage of their Pelican dropship.

"But you weren't inside it during that mission when Garrod, Kira, Yoshi, Blackburn and Kooper were rescuing Anna and killed Mendoza along with his lackeys", Naruto reminded him.

"I know that Naruto."

XXX

Land of the burning stake

Shizune wakes up inside a cage with her hands tied to her back and looks around until a young girl maybe around Naruto's age walks to her but looks around to make sure nobody sees her talking to Shizune.

"Excuse me you're a Konoha ninja aren't you and your name is Shizune?" the girl asked her.

"Yes and you are?"

"My name is Ayumi", she introduce herself to Shizune.

"Do you mind telling what's going on please Ayumi?"

"Alright I will, you be burned at the stake after you were accused of being a witch", Shizune was shocked to hear what Ayumi just said, what kind of nonsense is this.

"But I'm not a witch Ayumi", Shizune said to her but Ayumi decided to get to the point to what's going on here.

"You should know why my village is like this. My village became like this after the last shinobi war when a group of Kunoichi from Iwa, Kumo and Oto who attacked our village causing massive damage and casualties. This causes our village chief and elders to become paranoid and began to see all women who not from our village as witches, both ninja and non-ninjas alike."

"So they think I'm a witch because I'm not from this village right?" Shizune said to Ayumi and she nodded.

"The execution will start tomorrow Shizune I just hope that E-3 Sentry AWACS in sky already called for help", Ayumi said before walking away but had something else to say to Shizune.

"One other thing Shizune that serum they used to make ninjas powerless where stolen Futuristic USA imperial military hardware", Ayumi told Shizune were those darts serums came from.

 **End**

 **Well at least there is one person who is against the village and is in Shizune's side. Those darts with the serum is stolen Futuristic USA imperial military hardware. The D-77 TC Pelican Dropship is from Halo and I'm using the Halo Reach version. So the reason everyone in village it's because of what Iwa, Kumo and Oto Kunoichi did.**

 **Sorry if this short.**

 **Kunoichi are female ninjas encase some of you haven't now that yet.**


	4. Burn Stake 4

**Burn stake 4**

 **This is the next chapter were the present was at the first chapter was and is the final chapter.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Land of the burning stake

Shizune is being drag by the guards for her execution because the day is today. Next they tie her at the stake, well this is where _**chapter 1**_ began. Ayumi is near by watching the executions starting, she can't do anything to help Shizune since she's not fighter. Now Shizune started to hear these awful words coming from these crazy villagers, the chief and elders as the executioner start the fire.

"Burn in hell witch!" one random villager shouted at her.

"Burn in eternal damnation witch! Another random villager who was a woman shouted at Shizune.

"DEATH TO ALL WITCHES FROM OUTSIDE OUR VILLAGE!" all the villagers, the village chief and the elders shouted all together.

XXX

In the sky Naruto, Alexander and Ghost Recon are almost there inside the Pelican dropship.

"Here Naruto wear this", Ghost Lead said giving something to him.

"What is it?" he asked while putting it on.

"It's our camo which makes us invisible to the enemy", Ghost Lead told him.

"So those crazy villagers won't be able to see us once we are camouflaged", Naruto said to him until Alexander said this.

"Oh yes Naruto now get ready for some action while we are cloaked", Alexander said arming himself with an ARX-160 assault rifle as the Pelican dropship lands and they disembark from it and run to Shizune's location.

XXX

Shizune's execution spot

Shizune started coughing as the fire started to get higher and almost at her legs, Shizune felt like fainting because of the heat until it completely finish her off. Shizune could see psychotic smiles on everyone around her accept for Ayumi before blacking out. Suddenly a high-tech grenade that said _**water**_ flew where Shizune blacked out and detonate putting out the fire. Thus Naruto, Alexander and Ghost Recon uncloaked and reveal themselves to the crazy villagers, chief and elders. They already dealt with villagers who were using those darts.

"Not bad with those new high-tech grenades that the US Empire forge for us", Naruto said holding those high-tech grenades.

"Well are you going to let our friend Shizune go now?" Alex asked the villagers while he and the others had their ARX-160 rifle, MR8 rifle and PKP 6P41 Pecheneg LMG ready while awaiting a response from the crazy villagers of the land of the burning stake.

"THOSE US IMPERIAL SOLDIERS AND THE KONOHA NINJA ARE WITCH LOVERS KILL THEM!" that's the response they get from the village chief.

"Oh well so much on trying to get them to listen to reason", Kozak said as the crazy villagers come running at them with stabbing weapons.

"OPEN FIRE!" Alexander order and everybody shoots at them while Naruto use his multi shadow clones to cause massive damage to the crazy villagers many of his ninja moves.

The Pelican dropship also came for air support and open fires at the villagers killing a lot of them.

"Let's get out of here", the village chief said to the two elders as they attempt to flee but Naruto spots them and has a better idea on trying to kill them.

"Hey Kozak can I burrow your shoulder rockets?" Naruto asked him while Kozak is shooting more crazy villagers and he hands his shoulder rockets.

"Just be careful with them", Kozak said to Naruto who just nodded.

'Come to think of it, the village chief and elders reminded me of Danzo and the 2 Konoha elders who are always hungry for power, well at least they are not around anymore thanks to Garrod Ran ordering their executions', Naruto said he locks on into his target.

XXX

Meanwhile

Ayumi runs to the unconscious Shizune and began to untie her from the stake since she was only one who was against the village and be friended with Shizune.

XXX

"Got you sick bastards now", Naruto said and fires the rockets.

The village chief and elders continue to flee the area started to hear something coming their way which turns out to be the rockets fired by Naruto.

"AHHHHHH!" the village chief and elders screamed in terror as the rockets flies toward and exploded on impact and killing them in the process.

Oddly the villager chief is still alive but badly burned and began to crawl away hoping to get away. Suddenly he was struck on the chest by Naruto's rasengan blowing a hole in his chest killing him now and Naruto smiles on this.

"That will teach ya for what you did to all those women who set foot here", Naruto said as he blows up the bodies with paper bombs and walks back to the others.

XXX

Naruto regroup with the others as they meet their new friend Ayumi who be friended with Shizune.

"How is she?" Naruto asked Alexander who is checking Shizune"

"She's alive, she just passed out due to the heat", Alexander answered his question.

"Well let's call this in and head back to Konoha", Ghost Lead said to them.

XXX

Konoha

Alexander F Seiei POV

Later after we return with Shizune more our US Imperial troops enter the Land of the burning stake to dispose of the bodies and warn all of the relatives from shinobi villages and non-shinobi villages of the fate of all the women who set foot there. At least our forces allowed them to mourn there loss and let them pay their respect, what will happen to the land of the burning stake that's for Emperor Garrod Ran to decide. Plus according to Ayumi to what she told Shizune during the last shinobi war several kunoichi from Iwa, Kumo and Oto attacked the village and cause massage casualties and deaths. This action led the village into madness and making them see all female ninjas and non-female ninjas as witches. Anyway we manage to take back stolen weaponry they were using from us and give a cure to Shizune to get her ninja powers back.

XXX

Hokage Tower

Tsunade has Alexander F Seiei's journal again since she heard he wrote another entry, so she decided to read this next one.

Operation: Witch-hunt 3 Land of the burning stake Elemental Nation

This next one was in the Elemental Nation, in one location known as the Land of the burning stake their were reports of dozens of women ninja or not have gone missing after setting foot there but Shizune later discovered all those women were killed after setting foot there. It turns out the inhabitants sees all women who are not from their village as witches due to some past events from the last shinobi war caused by several kunoichi from Iwa, Kumo and Oto. Eventually me, Naruto and Ghost Recon manage to kill all of the habitants when they refuse to listen to reason and save Shizune from being consume by the flames. What will happen to the Land of the burning stake is for Emperor Garrod Ran to decide. For the girl name Ayumi, she choose to make Konoha her new home since she was the only one who against her former village and she wants to be like Shizune.

End of log entry

Tsunade finishes reading it and looks outside her office and spots Shizune walking with her Ayumi and smiles.

"Hey Shizune I will be a better medic and ninja like you", Ayumi said to her.

"I bet you will Ayumi", Shizune said as the 2 friends run toward the Hokage tower.

"Well I got to return this journal back to Alexander F Seiei before I can get back to work", Tsunade said leaving her office with journal in her hands

 **The End**

 **That's end of this fanfic story. Those high-tech grenades are the same ones COD: Advance Warfare and shoulder rockets are one use in Ghost Recon Future soldier but only in live action trailers and not actually gameplay. Anyway I let Naruto finished off the bosses like in the manga and anime.**


End file.
